El Demonio y el Ángel
by shizu-oneesan
Summary: Shizuka despertó en una habitación que no le pertenecía. Sin recordar si quiera como es que llego allí, observó aterrada, como un joven al que había amado, se aparecía en el cuarto con un extraño brillo rojizo en los ojos. ¿No se supone que Byakuya Kuchiki había desaparecido? Terror, miedo, pánico es lo que ahora le provoca el chico que antes le había arrancado suspiros...
1. Secuestro

_**Hola Minna! este es mi segundo fanfic... la historia la tome de una que leí así que le cambie muchas cosas.. espero que les guste.. y espero con ansias sus reviews... **_

_**Sayonara XD... **_

_**Byakuya: ... espero que esta vez sea mejor, ya que me dejaste por mitad en el otro fanfic -_-. **_

_**Shizu-oneesan: Gomene, Byakuya-sama.. esta vez lo haré mejor, ya que aquí seras malo pero al final te convertirás en un buen esposo y padre. **_

_**Byakuya: esposo? padre?... ¿Que demo..?.. ¡Oye! **_

_**Shizu-oneesan: Uuups.. dije demasiado.. pero esperare la opinión de mi publica haber que les pareció . así que Bye bye... **_

_**Byakuya: -_-.. tu y yo hablaremos de esto.. **_

_**Shizu-oneesan: O.O!.. ¡Estoy en problemas! Tatskete! Onegai!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Secuestro**_

Shizuka abrió los ojos de par en par, de manera brusca. No reconoció el techo de la habitación en la que estaba y se aterró. De un movimiento rápido, veloz, se incorporo. Estaba en una habitación con finos muebles antiguos. La cama, en donde estaba acostada, tenía un dosel de colores oscuros, en la gama del rojo. La madera era de caoba y de aspecto grueso y fuerte.

Gimió asustada. La telas del acolchado se deslizaron por entre sus dedos suaves y elegantes, parecía seda. Todo tenia aspecto tan gótico y sombrío que le helaba la sangre. ¿Que maldito lugar era ese? ¿ Y como había llegado hay?.

Se arrastro por la enorme cama, y puso los pies en la alfombra con nerviosismo y recorriendo con la mirada el cuarto, se miro y vio que aun llevaba su ropa puesta. El sitio era amplio y muy decorado, mas allá había una mesita y unos delicados sillones. Sin prestar demasiada atención a eso, fijo sus ojos en la gran puerta doble, de madera y del mismo tono que la cama y los muebles, que tenia decorados tallados. Camino hasta ella y jalo el pestillo del metal no se abría, estaba cerrada.

Fue hasta la ventana, altas hasta el techo, y corrió las pesadas cortinas rojo oscuro. Lo que vio la aterro aun mas, parecía estar en un tercer o segundo piso y podía ver otras partes del gran edificio desde la ventana. Parecía un castillo medieval hecho de roca grisácea. Pero eso, no era todo.

Abajo, un bosque de arboles esqueléticos sin una sola hoja en sus copas, se extendía por toda la tierra visible, incluso kilómetros mas allá, muerto y tétrico. Retrocedió hasta la cama asustada. ¿Donde demonios estaba?

-¿_Asustada?_

Shizuka se dio la vuelta torpemente.

Allí estaba él, gloriosamente guapo, como un héroe griego, un ángel o incluso el mas tentador de los demonios, mirándola atravesándola con sus ojos violáceos con esa tonalidad gris. Como todo los demás sitio, vestía como si lo hubiesen sacado de otra época.

Ella dejo caer la mandíbula de incredulidad.

¿Era él? ¿Realmente era él?

Entonces, le sonrió con aquella traviesa sonrisa , que tantas veces antes, le había arrancado un suspiro.

-Shizuka Orochi-dijo- no esperaba que fueras tú.

La joven no respondió él ensancho su sonrisa, volviéndola amenazadora. Ella dio un respingo y retrocedió hasta la ventana, lo vio avanzar y como sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo de una manera extraña, analizándola.

-Sigues siendo tan delgada como antes.- murmuro con un deje de ironía.-Parece...- la sonrisa se borro de su rostro- que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo.

Shizuka sintió verdaderamente el horror cuando sus ojos violáceos brillaron rojizos, y deseo con toda su alma, despertar de aquella pesadilla.

* * *

Shizuka Orchi salio a media mañana de su casa, ese día era verano y hacia un calor casi insoportable. Pero la chica de 18 años debía conseguir un regalo de cumpleaños digno de su hermana de 4. Faltaba exactamente un mes para que empezara la universidad y aquella próxima libertad la hacia sentirse repentinamente adulta. Por eso, había decidido comprarle un regalo ella misma a su hermanita, independiente del regalo de sus padres. La pequeña Yachiru era, por supuesto, la mas mimada de la familia. Pero Shizuka e Hitsugaya de 14 años, ya estaban acostumbrados y no les molestaba ser a veces, un poco ignorados. Eran adolescentes, y alejarse un poco de sus padres era lo que mas buscaban. Festejarían el cumpleaños de Yachiru al día siguiente, por la noche y la pequeña niña ya había elegido sus ropas y que cosas haría en el día del festejo.

Lo que mas le gustaba a Shizuka de las fiestas de cumpleaños, era ver a su prima, de la misma edad que ella. Senna tenia dos hermanas menores, una de 12 años Akira y la otra de 3 Kira. Esta ultima y Yachiru eran inseparables como Senna y Shizuka. La muchacha esperaba con ansias esa fiesta, casi tanto como Yachiru.

Durante el ultimo año, lleno de emociones de la graduación, Shizuka y Senna no se habían visto tanto, como años anteriores en que salían juntas cada fine de semana. Sumando a que Senna estaba de novia desde hacia 2 años y también debía dedicarle tiempo a su novio. Shizuka presentía que ese nuevo año, tampoco podrían verse mucho, la universidad no es lo mismo que el colegio y eso ella lo tenia claro.

Visito varias tiendas de juguetes buscando algo económico que cupiera dentro de su presupuesto y que a su hermanita le gustara. Finalmente le compro una muñeca de cabello rosado, era bastante bonita y su tutu combinaba con el cabello rizado de plástico de la muñeca. Espero que Yachiru considerara esa nueva compañía como una perfecta mejor amiga, su viejo peluche Pipi ya se estaba deshaciendo.

Camino por las calles, abarrotadas de gente que iba en una o en otra dirección. Doblo en la otra calle menos transitada para llegar a la parada de autobús que la llevaría de vuelta a casa. Se detuvo a ver una vidriera con ropa moderna e informal, frustrada hizo una mueca al ver que una polera hermosa, le salia lo mismo que había gastado en la muñeca. Como un acto de reflejo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la izquierda para mirar a las dos personas que venias caminado por la vereda. Eran dos hombres fornidos e iban caminando muy juntos y cabizbajo.

Shizuka volvió la mirada a la vidriera. Miro por tan solo un poco mas y siguió caminando, los dos hombres doblaron en la siguiente esquina, pensando en cuanto podría ahorrar para el próximo mes y como conseguir esa polera, camino dos cuadras mas y giro hacia la derecha. Una cuadra mas y llegaría a la parada de autobús miro las baldosas rotas y salto con cuidado para no meter el pie en el barro. Escucho murmullo de voces detrás de si, volteo un poco la cabeza y eran los dos hombres de antes, venias a 20 metros de ella. Extrañada y algo asustada acelero el paso.

Llego con rapidez a la parada de autobús. Por suerte, en ella había mas gente y los dos hombres siguieron de largo.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, escondió el regalo de se hermanita, que si lo veía no la dejaría tranquila en toda la tarde. En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Shizuka! ¿Puedes ir abril? ¡Debe ser tu tía!

Ella asintió a la nada. Su madre estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a los otros familiares en el comedor de la sala. En cuanto la vio girar hacia la puerta, Yachiru salio corriendo de tras de ella.

-¿ Es Kira? ¿Es Kira?-pregunto en grititos.

-No lo se, Yachiru...-contesto la mayor apoyándole la palma de la mano en la cabeza. A veces la niña era hiperactiva y poniéndole la mano en la cabeza, lograba frenar sus saltos. Shizuka tomo las llaves y fue hasta el pasillo principal para abrir la puerta. La primera en entrar fue Kira, seguida de Akira.

Yachiru se lanzo encima de su prima.

-¡ Es mi cumpleaños-chillo.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- exclamo Akira, entregándole un paquete de envoltura rosa.

-¡Yo elegí el color!-dijo Kira, parecía tan emocionada porque Yachiru abriera el regalo, como la misma Yachiru.

Detrás de ellas, entraron Senna y sus padres. Shizuka los saludos con una gran sonrisa y dejo que ellos pasaran primero por el pasillo hasta el living de la casa. La dos primas se dejaron caer en los sillones, mientas sus hermanitas correteaban hasta el cuarto que compartía con Yachiru.

-¿Que tienes para contarme?-pregunto Senna con una nota de ansiedad contenida en su voz.

-¿Porque no empiezas tu?- sonrió Shizuka, sabiendo que habían un chisme lo suficientemente importante como para dejarla hablar antes.

-¡Claro!-exclamo y se irguió bien en el sillón para contar mejor su chisme.- Con Renji fuimos al cine el otro día y... ¡no sabes junto a quien nos toco sentarnos!

-¡Ni idea, Sen!-soltó con sinceridad.

-¡Con Ishida!

Shizuka alzo una ceja.

-¿Que Ishida?

-el chico que es un año menor que nosotras, de mi colegio, que me agarre hace 3 años con el...

Shizuka la miro inexpresiva. Aun no sabia quien era.

-Él que a principio del año pasado me dijo que lamentaba que siguiera de novia.

-¡ah!

Senna se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Sabes o no quien es?

-Si, si, ya me acorde. Un chico medio fornido y de anteojos.

-¡Si! ¡Ese!

-¿Y bien?

-Renji se apresuro a sentarse entre el y yo, se la paso de mal humor toda la película.

-¿Como sabe tu novio que besaste a ese chico?-pregunto, imaginado la escena en medio del cine.

-Ni idea-admitió Senna.-¡pero te juro! ¡Me quería morir! Me quede sorprendida cuando vi los números de los asientos y los de las entrada.

Shizuka se relajo en el sillón.

-Realmente mucha coincidencia...

-Y... Renji me contó algo...

Shizuka levanto la cabeza. Los ojos anaranjados de Senna se ensombrecieron.

-Quizás no te guste..-advirtió.

-¡No me asuste!- intento burlarse Shizuka. Pero su prima siguió seria, se quito un mecho de su cabello negro violeta de su cara y tomo aire.

-_Byakuya Kuchiki lleva desaparecido más 5 meses. _

Shizuka tardo en reaccionar.

¿_Desa...parecido? _

_-_¿Que?-pregunto en un susurro ahogado.

Senna se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sabes que Byakuya y Renji llevaban mas de un año peleados, y por eso que él tardo tanto en enterarse.

Shizuka le tembló el labio.

-¿Pe...pero como?

-Nadie sabe bien, Shizuka- La chica susurro- Su madre esta muy muy deprimida. Al parecer Byakuya, simplemente desapareció. Pero como la Policía nunca lo busco, algunos creen que Byakuya en realidad se fue. Ya sabes que... su madre tuvo problemas depresivos y que su padrastro solamente se preocupaba por ella.

Shizuka tembló ligeramente. Byakuya era un tema tabú en su vida.

-Byakuya no tenia mucha atención por parte de su madre, lo se. Me lo contó Tatsuki.

Senna hizo un gesto despectivo. Nunca le había caído bien la amiga del colegio de Shizuka, Tatsuki.

Shizuka, suspiro.

- Espero que...este bien.

Su prima volvió a morderse el labio.

-Me pregunto... cuando vas a olvidado.

-¿Que te hace creer que no lo olvide?

-Tu cara, tus ojos y tus suspiros lamentosos.-Shizuka emborzo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te salio una rima.

-¡Por lo menos te hice reír!.

Guardaron silencio. Shizuka se quedo mirando fijo un mismo punto un buen rato, mientras pensaba.

Byakuya.

_Desapareció__. _

Aun le dolía, definitivamente aun le dolía.

* * *

No durmió es noche. El recuerdo de ese niño lindo, de cara angelical , la mantuvo en vela durante mucho tiempo. A veces se dormía y a veces volvía a despertar. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia noticias de él y ahora...tenia que enterarse de eso.

Byakuya Kuchiki era tan solo unos meses mayor que ella, aun así estaba en un curso superior. Pero Shizuka siempre había ido al colegio por la mañana y por la tarde, en la secundaria cuando ambas divisiones iban por la mañana, lo conoció. De cabello negro hasta los hombros, que resaltaba entre los demás alumnos como si fuera la misma noche. Tenia una bonita sonrisa, y nos ojos violáceos Shizuka solo comenzó a registrarlo meses después de haber empezado el colegio, cuando se tropezó con él accidentalmente un par de veces. Al principio le tomo vergüenza por tropezar siempre con él, luego termino dedicándole demasiada atención.

Pero él, nunca se fijo en ella.

Pasaron 4 años y Shizuka llego a su ante ultimo año de colegio. Por supuesto, Byakuya y sus compañeros eran los graduados y este ya sabia desde hace meses que a Shizuka le gustaba. Por estas mismas razones, la chica intento desinteresarse de sus sentimientos hacia él. Lo ignoro e hizo creer a todos el mundo- a todos menos a Senna, quien la conocía mejor que nadie- que ya no estaba interesada en el muchacho. Incluso él también llego a creerlo.

Entonces, termino el año escolar, y a Byakuya nunca mas volvió a verlo . Cada tanto, se enteraba de cosas de él gracias a Renji, el novio de Senna, ambos habían sido amigos hasta este verano. Cualquiera hubiera pensado, incluso ella, que después de un año entero ya ni se acordaba de él, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Mientras mas pensaba en él, mas patética se sentía porque se daba cuenta de que había estado enamorada de él durante 5 años y medio, _y Byakuya .. nunca se había fijado en ella. _

Y mientras mas pensaba, mas ansiosa se ponía por verlo, estar cerca de él. _Y aun mas patética de sentía._

Salio de la casa cerca de las once de la mañana. Tenia que hacer unas compras, así que camino en dirección a la calle Mashiba, cerca de unos de los parque de la cuidad de Karakura, en donde había tiendas de ropa, zapatos y otros servicios. Estaba bastante cerca, a eso de unas cuatro cuadras, así que camino con tranquilidad, total tenia tiempo, las tiendas cerraban al medio día. Se freno en una esquina ya que un enorme camión con acoplado blanco iba a doblar y tenia que esperar.

Un hombre como de 25 años se situó junto a ella para espera que el camión pasara. En cuanto termino de doblar, ella avanzo y bajo el cordón de la vereda. Otro hombre la imito desde el otro lado de la calle.

Entonces, todo paso muy rápido.

El hombre que antes había estado junto a ella, la aferro el brazo. Shizuka se sobresalto y asustada quiso zafarse pero el otro hombre ya estaba sujetándola del otro. De pronto sintió un pinchazo agudo en uno de los brazos, giro la cabeza al tiempo suficiente como para ver borrosamente, como le quitaban una jeringa del brazo izquierdo.

Quiso gritar, pero el rápido efecto de la sustancia no le permito hacerlo. Entonces todo se oscureció.

* * *

**_Minna! el capitulo 2 lo subiré pronto.. solo tengo que desocuparme un poco de los deberes de la Universidad.. así que no tardare mucho en subirlo... _**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima... XD XD.._**


	2. Matrimonio

_**Minna! aquí el capitulo 2.. espero que les guste..**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Matrimonio **_

Los ojo de Byakuya Kuchiki brillaron rojizos.

Shizuka no entendía. No entendía que hacia él allí. Pero mas importante que la presencia de su amor platónico de la secundaria, era que hacia ella allí. Era complejo, no recordaba como había terminado en ese lugar ni había espacio en su cerebro para concebir una realidad como esa.

Comenzó a temblar. Ahora él, estaba a escasos dos metros de ella.

-Tranquila-susurro. Pero su voz no la tranquilizo para nada. No importa cuanto lo dijera, incluso si lo dijera amble y dulcemente, los ojos del muchacho la mantuvieron clavada contra la ventana, aterrada.

¿Desde cuando Byakuya le daba miedo?

-Si te portas bien y haces lo que te digo, no te haré daño Shizuka-Sus palabras no la calmaron, la simple frase era mas amenazadora que otra cosa. Ella inspiro temblorosamente.-¿Quieres decir algo?-pregunto con una sonrisa tétrica.

La muchacha no respondió al instante. No se atrevía a hablar. Byakuya la noto, así que retrocedió dos metros.

-Di- ordeno con suavidad.

Shizuka continuo temblando.

-¿Que eres?-susurro.

Entonces, el prorrumpió a reír. Su risa, maravillosa, varonil, se le metió por los oídos y se le anudo el corazón.

-Que soy...-rió, dejándose caer en la cama- que buena pregunta.

Se rió un poco mas, hasta que por fin, lentamente se paro para quedar de nuevo frente a Shizuka. Dejo de sonreír y la miro con una ceja arqueada. En su rostro había mas que una ironía calcada.

-¿Que crees que soy?

Ella se aferro totalmente a la cortina.

-N-no lo se.

-Soy Byakuya Kuchiki, un placer volver a verte Shizuka Orochi. ¿Recuerdas quien soy?

La joven asintió.

-¡Que bien! ¿Entonces porque preguntas?- su voz adquirió un tono sombrío. Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tétrica.-Pórtate muy bien Shizuka. En realidad no espera que fueras tu, ni me emociona- admitió de pronto, sin explicar de que hablaba realmente- Pero como ya te dije, tendré que aceptarlo. Ahora tu- su voz si hizo ronca- vendrás conmigo.

Acorto la distancia entre ambos y bruscamente la tomo del brazo. Shizuka gimió de dolor, pero no estaba en condiciones de quejarse. Byakuya tenia demasiada fuerza. La saco de la habitación y la llevo en voladas por unos de los pasillos de aspecto aun mas tétrico y gótico que el de la habitación. Él caminaba muy rápido y le era difícil mantener su paso, sus piernas largas y bien formadas daban pasos largos muy elegantes en comparación con los tropezones que daba ella a sus espaldas. Pero debía hacerlo, ya que se veía obligada por la presión un su brazo. Quería que el dolor disminuyera y sentía tanto miedo que ni se atrevía a abrir la boca.

Bajaron por unas amplias escaleras, hasta un gran vestíbulo cuyas ventanas tan altas como las paredes, estaban tapadas por gruesas cortinas, tal y como en el cuarto. El lugar estaba iluminado por cientos de velas en la parte superior. Había una larga mesa de madera color caoba y un mantel color beige claro sobre ella, lo único de color claro que había visto hasta el momento, pero el bordado y el encaje seguía delatando el estilo del lugar.

Detrás de la mesa, había un hombre muy anciano. De barba blanca que le caía hasta el suelo y sostenía abierto entre sus manos un viejo libro como el mismo, o incluso mas. Byakuya la soltó cuando estuvieron de frente a la mesa, Shizuka tropezó consigo misma y cayo sobre la superficie. Apenas si logro poner a tiempo las manos sobre la mesa , él de mal humor gruño al verla caer y la levanto de un tirón de su ramera.

-Comienza-le ordeno al anciano.

Confundida, Shizuka observo como el hombre depositaba una hoja de pergamino,un recipiente con tinta y una pluma sobre la mesa. Entonces dejo dos anillos dorados sobre el pergamino. Confundida miro el brillo que las velas arrancaban en sus superficies pulidas, tardo solo medio segundo mas en repasar la situación y notar que se estaba pasando de extraño, retrocedió dos pasos atrás pero Byakuya la aferro del brazo y la jalo hacia delante.

-Quieta- le ordeno.

-¿Que..?

-No hables, aun no llega tu turno.- Byakuya la interrumpió.

El anciano acomodo el libro sobre sus manos y chasqueo la lengua.

-Byakuya Kuchiki, contraerá matrimonio con esta jovencita, Shizuka Orochi. Un matrimonio que durara toda la eternidad, según los procedimientos jurados aquí, en el libro de kiram.

Shizuka palideció.

-¿Matrimonio?-gimió.

Byakuya la ignoro y luego de haber mojado la pluma en tinta, escribió su nombre en el papel. Entonces se giro hacia ella.

-Tómala-ordeno dándole la pluma.

Shizuka negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

-No...no voy a hacerlo.

Byakuya no se inmuto,y continuo serio.

-Tómala-su voz se hizo firme.

-No- en cambio, la de ella temblaba.

-Tómala o sufrirás las consecuencias, Shizuka. Te advertí que tendrías que obedecerme.

-Pe-pero no quiero casarme..

Byakuya se dio la vuelta y deposito la pluma en la mesa, luego se giro hacia ella y avanzo, Shizuka por mas que retrocedió no fue suficiente. La arrojo al suelo y se puso sobre su delgado cuerpo, aprisionándola, la chica lo miro aterrada y grito cuando las manos del muchacho comenzaron a desbrocharle el pantalón. El desconcierto y el pánico inundaron las expresiones de su rostro,¿Como diablo estaba sucediendo eso?. Byakuya no pareció notar cuanto miedo ella tenia y cuan pálida estaba, los labios comúnmente rojos, estaban morados. Jalo y dos segundo, Shizuka tenia el pantalón el los muslos. Con habilidad, corrió las bragas blancas, para luego llegar a su objetivo. Mas rápido aun, uno de los dedos de Byakuya se introdujo en ella, en donde nadie lo había hecho. Fuerte, de manera brusca Shizuka grito aun mas fuerte de dolor.

Y él volvió a entrar. Los gritos hicieron ecos en las paredes, quien creía que algo tan delgado como un dedo podría arrancarle tales espasmos carentes de placer alguno. La fuerza con la que introducía en ella, rompía con todo a su paso. Cuando se retiro, ella tomo aire, implorando al cielo por liberarse de aquellos extraños sucesos y preguntándose como le pudo hacer eso.

Con la mano libre, Byakuya le sujeto la cara, obligandola a verlo.

-Escúchame bien- gruño- Lo harás o voy a violarte, ¿me entendiste?. Voy a causarte tanto dolor, que nunca mas vas a poder quitártelo de la cabeza. Nunca mas vas a volver a dormir en paz. No me molesta herirte Shizuka, ni mucho menos. _No me importa. _Solo firma ese maldito papel y te dejare en _paz. _

De otro jalón la puso de pie frente al pergamino y le coloco la pluma en las manos. A ella le temblaba el puso. Aun le dolía y Byakuya tenia que sostenerla para que no perdiera el equilibrio. La pluma se balanceo sobre el papel. Repentinamente, una mano del chico se metió por dentro de su ropa y apretó, mejor dicho, estrujo un de sus senos.

Shizuka dejo salir otro alarido de dolor.

-¡Hazlo!- le grito.

La chica bajo la pluma hasta el papel y escribió su nombre, torpemente. Nunca había escrito tan desastrosamente como esa vez. Su letra siempre había sido pulcra y esmerada pero ahora, se veía un trazo desprodijo y grotesco. Soltó la pluma asqueada en cuanto termino la tarea. Era imposible de creer que hubiera hecho eso.

Pero allí no se acabo el asunto.

-Sangre, de los dos cónyuges, extenderá la unión hasta el fin de los fines.-dijo claro y alto el anciano.

Y Shizuka volvió a temblar cuando vio un cuchillo, cuya hoja plateada brillaba sobre la mesa. Byakuya lo tomo rápidamente y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, la sangre broto a chorros y la chica tuvo deseos de vomitar. El corte era limpio y profundo, entonces Byakuya le sujeto la mano, y ella gimió con desesperación. Él acerco la afilada hoja de cuchillo a la palma de su mano.

Cerro los ojos, temiendo el dolor. Y lo sintió segundo después.

Ignorando los quejidos débiles de la muchacha que sujetaba, a duras penas, él junto las dos palmas cortadas y apretó la mano de la chica, junto por encima del pergamino. La sangre de ambos, mezclada cayo sobre el papel y al tocarlo un humo rojo, del mismo color de la sangre se desprendió del pergamino y los nombres en tinta brillaron rojizos.

Byakuya le soltó la mano y Shizuka se la aferro con dolor.

-Los anillos-dijo el anciano...

Byakuya se puso el mismo el anillo y luego le puso el otro a Shizuka, en la mano sana, que justamente resulto ser la izquierda. Y la soltó.

Shizuka cayo de rodilla al suelo. La mano le sangraba mucho. Pero no era eso lo que mas le dolía, le dolía también el corazón.

Byakuya se dio la media vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba. La dejo allí, en el suelo, abandonada como gatito en la lluvia. Las luces de las velas se apagaron por un momento y cuando volvieron a brillar, el anciano ya no estaba. Y ella, ahora era la esposa por siempre y para siempre de Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

El vestido le apretaba. Sentía como si ella fuera un matambre y vi los sujetadores del corset, el hilo que ataba la carne, miro su reflejo en el espejo y vio como la hermosa mujer de cabello morado y lacio, de aspecto engañoso le terminaba de abrochar los botones. Los encajes y moños enmarcaban su delgado rostro, y el corset resaltaba su pequeña cadera. Se veía bien, claro, pero no era necesario pasar por eso.

Su rostro reflejaba dolor.

-Ya estas lista,preciosa-le dijo la mujer con su voz de seda y seductora.

Salio del cuarto, dejándola completamente sola. El vestido era de un rosa pálido con un escote pronunciado. Nunca había tenido mucho pecho, ya que era delgada, pero con el corset, parecía que tenia los senos casi hasta el cuello. Era un vestido de la época del año 1700 o 1600. No entendía como la mujeres de aquella época podían soportar usar vestidos de esos durante todo el día.

La mujer la había peinado el cabello negro en un semi recogido y le había recogido el espeso flequillo hacia atrás. Permaneció sentada en silencio, sola con sus propios pensamientos. Las preguntas y las incertidumbres no la dejaban respirar en paz, y eso no era producto del corset, solamente. La incógnita y el miedo le oprimía el pecho. Seguía sin tener muchas explicaciones. No tenia ni idea de porque estaba allí, que es lo que Byakuya hacia allí y porque la había obligado a casarse con él. Temía que reclamara como derecho a la noche de bodas. Pero eso no paso, Byakuya no fue a verla durante el resto del día.

Eran como las 12 del mediodía cuando la mujer morena volvió a entrar. Todo un día allí y se sentía como miles de años, poco había comido y poco había dormido, los ojos le ardían y la mujer le había hecho levantarse demasiado temprano, justo cuando empezaba a caer desfallecida sobre la almohada.

-Es hora de almorzar, cariño.-le dijo con voz melosa.- El amo te espera en el comedor.

Shizuka retrocedió y piso con el tacón la tela del vestido. Por suerte cayo sentada sobre la enorme cama.

-No q-quiero ir... no tengo hambre.

La mujer hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-El amo se enfadara mucho si no obedeces, querida.

Shizuka trago saliva.

-Es que de verdad no tengo hambre.

La mujer entro al cuarto

-¿Es porque no te gusta la comida de esta época o porque no quieres ver al amo?

-¿E-época?- repitió confundida.

-Claro, estamos en el año 1695.

-¿Que?-su voz sonó lastimera, seca.

-Le diré al amo que no tienes hambre, pero atente a las consecuencias.

Salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Shizuka permaneció sentada en la cama sin moverse.

_1695_

_1695_

_1695 _

¿A donde diablo la había llevado?

La puerta se abrió y Byakuya la estrello contra el marco cuando la cerro.

Ella levanto los ojos atemorizada, pensando en que el podría hacerle algo por no haber bajado al comedor.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia Shizuka. No estoy de humor, si digo que bajes a almorzar lo harás.

-No tengo hambre...-susurro ella, encogida en la cama.

-No me interesa, o bajas o volveré a cerrar la puerta con llave y no volverás a ver comida ni agua hasta que me de la gana. –gruño.

Shizuka se levanto y volvió a pisarse la tela del vestido con el zapato. Tropezó y se precipito hacia delante.

Las manos de Byakuya la sujetaron y ella sintió un escalofrió ante el contacto.

-Torpe. ¿Jamas usaste tacones?-le recrimino.

Ella se sintió repentinamente ofendida.

-Solo para fiestas, pero es mi problema. Lamento que te moleste que tu esposa sea poco femenina.-le contesto fulminándolo con la mirada.

Byakuya se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-No me molesta ni me importa que tan poco femenina seas-murmuro-Ahora baja a almorzar-ordeno subiendo el tono de voz.

La soltó repentinamente haciendo que cayera al suelo, lo vio salir, esta ves no golpeo tan fuerte la puerta y ella se apresuro en que si no bajaba, la golpeada seria ella. No estaba acostumbrada a los tacones y mucho menos a semejante vestido llenos de enaguas, había que mantener el equilibrio al caminar, y lo perdía fácilmente. Salio del cuanto sujetándose el vestido, si no pisaba la tela, menos probabilidades haría de que se tropezara.

Camino por el pasillo, despacio, observando con cuidado. Llego a la intersección de otro pasillo y se dio cuenta de que no sabia a donde iba. Pero por arte de magia, como si la hubieran llamado con el pensamiento, la mujer morena apareció.

-Es por qui-le señalo sonriendole.

Shizuka la siguió no muy cerca. Esa mujer era muy amable pero le daba mala espina. No parecía humana, decidió que tendría que tener cuidado con ella tanto como con Byakuya. Bajaron unas escaleras. Ella las bajo mas despacio debido a los tacones, doblaron por otro pasillo y esta ves el pasillo era mucho mas ancho y llegaron hasta dos enorme puertas de madera.

La mujer la abrió sin esfuerzo.

Byakuya estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, también de madera casi tan grande como el comedor de la casa de la chica. Tenia la cabeza agachada y con las manos se acariciaba el cabeza, como si esta le doliera. No levanto la vista ni siquiera pareció haberla escuchado entrar, la mujer corrió una silla para que ella se sentara cerca de Byakuya. Temerosa, la niña lo hice y evito mirar al muchacho, el no se movió por unos cuantos minutos. Shizuka suspiro, pero creyó que él no la había escuchado, dejo que sus ojos bajaran por el comedor ya que había que espera. La comida aun no estaba en la mesa.

La pared de rocas oscuras y gris, estaba decorada con elementos de los castillos antiguos que uno ve en las películas Había cortinas gruesas donde no había ventanas, armaduras de metal plateados, jarrones antiguos decorados, antorchas que colgaban de la pared. Después de inspeccionar el lugar, bajo su mira hacia la vajilla la copa, los platos y los cubiertos eran de plata, perdiendo un poco el miedo, estiro la mano y tomo la copa.

La acerco a si para poder verla mucho mejor, estaba labrada. De seguro era algo muy valioso, todo debía de ser muy valioso. Dejo la copa en donde estaba, mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Su vista periferia la hizo girar la cabeza hasta Byakuya. Los ojos violáceos del muchacho estaban fijo en ella, analizándola. Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente algo asustada y cohibida por la profundidad de la mirada, se pregunto cuanto tiempo la había estado observándola.

Pero de seguro esa pegunta, como tantas otras que tenían en la cabeza y otras que le surguerian después no tenían respuestas. O por lo menos no para ella.

* * *

_**Byakuya: ¡Se puede porque demonios, me describiste tan malo... yo nuca haría algo **_**_así! -_-.._**

_**Shizu-oneesan: ... **_

_**Byakuya: ¡Contesta! **_

_**Shizu-oneesan: Sayonara XD! **_

_**Byakuya: Tu y yo hablaremos seriamente de esto. **_

_**Shizu-oneesan: Ukitake-san, Byakuya-sama me quiere hacer daño! **_

_**Byakuya: -_-! **_

_**Bueno ya vieron mi pelea con Byakuya-sama. así que mejor nos vemos.. pronto subiré el capitulo 3 .. bye bye.. **_

_**Byakuya: Escribe lo que quieras.. ya no me meteré en eso.. Baka! **_

_**Shizu-oneesan: aaahhh... me dijo Baka... lectores ustedes son mis testigos.. **_


	3. Por él

_**Minna, otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Parece que byakuya-sama sigue enojado conmigo.. pero bueno, lo convesere para que regrese.. **_

_**Sayonara... XD**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Por él**_

Shizuka se desperezo en la cama. Lo único agradable de estar en ese lugar era poder dormir hasta tarde y no tener que hacer nada, en realidad. Pero en algún punto, aquella repetitiva rutina se tornaba increíblemente aburrida.

Allí no había electricidad, y por lo tanto, no tenia los medio de entretenimiento con lo que contaba siempre. Era costoso no superar el dolor sin tener algo con lo que distraerse. El miedo y la preocupación rondaban su cabeza no mejoraba con el aspecto del lugar, tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo, tal vez lista para tragársela. Se pregunto como es que Byakuya lo soportaba, sabia por sus fuentes confiables que era adicto al PlayStation.

Aparte se eso, no salia del cuarto de no ser para el almuerzo y la cena. No es que no pudiera salir, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, pero no se atrevía. El castillo la intimidaba, tan grande y monstruoso, temía perderse. Por ademas encontrarse con Byakuya cuando no era obligatorio era algo que prefería evitar. Observo aburrida el dorsel de la cama, suspiro y se destapo. Camino, como hacia durante las mañanas hasta la ventana para mirar el tenebroso bosque de arboles muertos. Indudablemente le recordaban al bosque de la película Sleepy Hollow, la leyenda del Jinete sin Cabeza de Tim Burton, en la que había trabajado Jhonny Deep. Entonces se acordó que la película estaba ambientada en el siglo 18, para la cual faltaban 5 cortos años y se le heló la sangre.

Negó con la cabeza con rapidez, sintiéndose tarada por su estúpido pensamiento.

¡No, no, ¡El jinete sin cabeza no existía!

-¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaste cielo!

Shizuka se volteo.

Yoruichi, la mujer de cabello morado, asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

-No tenia mas sueño.

Yoruichi sonrió y no dijo nada mas, paso de ella para buscar la ropa como cada día luego de que la despertaba. La ayudo a ponerse otro bonito pero ajustado vestido, había pasado allí 6 días y nunca había vuelto usar el mismo, en adornos, lujos y tipos de telas, los colores eran vibrantes a veces y otros suaves y oscuros, como para no desencajar con el terrible sitio. Hoy le tocaba uno azul claro y por alguna razón desconocida, ese le gustaba mas que los otros. Tenia destalles en encaje negros y en beige, en su cuerpo resultaba encantador, discreto, pero aun así ella se sentía poca cosa dentro de ese lujoso vestido, Yoruichi calló ante su rostro descompuesto y se dedico a su cabello. Le desenredo el cabello con cuidado y le hizo un rodete, por ultimo le abrocho en el cuello una gargantilla de plata, de la cadena colgaba un dije en forma de pluma.

Era un metal muy muy fino, incluso muchas mas que el de la vajilla. Instintivamente se llevo una mano al dije.

Yoruichi sonrió de forma maternal.

-Es muy hermoso.

Shizuka asintió y acaricio el preciado metal con los dedos. Era tan suave.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-El amo dispone de las mejores joyas y vestimentas para su esposa.

La muchacha arqueo una ceja. La frase resultaba falsa y preparada como un cuentito para niños. Nadie en su sano juicio diría jamas que Byakuya se preocupara por como me viera, no la había mirado en secundaria y ahora, parecía querer matar. Entonces Yoruichi debía estar loca, claro.

-Como si yo le importara.

Noto que rápidamente Yoruichi guardaba mucho silencio antes sus palabras. Tal vez ella sabia muy bien como se sentía y que las cosas no tenia sentido. Sus palabras no parecían molestar y menos cuando susurraba algo irónico conforme a la situación que vivía con Byakuya, cuando lo veía claro. Los días avanzaron con tanta lentitud, como una larga espera antes de desatarse una tormenta, era como un limbo de incertidumbre, en donde de pronto había sido arrancada de su hogar y depositada en un pozo sin salida y sin luz que iluminaran su conciencia. Tan solo así Byakuya no había dado ni siquiera una explicación ni menos una palabra del tema. Solo cuando se veía obligada a compartir la cena con él, se dignaba a dirigirle un misero hola. Era como si detestara su presencia allí mas que al brocoli mismo que siempre dejaba apartado en una orilla del plato.

No era agresivo ni se enojaba con ella mientras mantuviera la boca cerrada y cumpliera sus ordenes de primera mano. Las ordenes eran de por si escasas, porque él prefería pasar de ella. Y eso era fácil hasta el momento, solo tenia que verlo dos veces al día. Pero una tarde, en lo que primero Shizuka pensó que seria nefasta, Byakuya la hizo salir del cuarto y volvió a llevarla al vestíbulo donde habían contraído matrimonio. Había mucha gente en el cuarto esta vez, todos juntos y formados. Bien firmes ante su presencia, sin embargo, lo primero que noto fue la mirada incrédula de muchas de esas personas.

Distinguió a Yoruichi con facilidad. Esta le sonrió y aquella sonrisa la tranquilizo un poco, se sentía extremadamente amenazada sin ni siquiera saber bien porque. Byakuya se detuvo y Shizuka casi se tropieza con él. Su mirada se había perdido con el gentío que le enviaban miradas atemorizantes y no vio por donde iba, todo el mundo frunció aun mas el ceño, quizás avergonzados de que esa enclenque flacucha fuera la esposa de ese chico guapo y glorioso, el muchacho le envió una mirada molesta, cuando tuvo que sujetarlas de la cintura para que no se fuera al piso. Sus ojos violáceos decían todo, él también se sentía avergonzado.

-Ella es Shizuka Orochi, mi esposa-casi escupió-No se atrevan a hacerle daño. _El único autorizado para hacer eso soy yo. _¿ Entendido?

Shizuka no se sintió para nada protegida. Estaba salvada de que otros la lastimaran, pero no de que él no la lastimara. ¿Eso era lo que tenia que decir?, ¿Solo yo puedo destriparla si vuelve a caer por eso tacones?. La gente asintió rápidamente sin mover mas que esos rígidos cuerpo.

Byakuya paso sus ojos por la larga fila, con una expresión amenazadora y luego se dio la vuelta.

-Encárgate de ella Yoruichi, tengo cosas que hacer- y desapareció escaleras arriba.

La mujer se aproximo a la chica y hizo una gesto con la mano.

Shizuka la siguió.

La llevo a recorrer el castillo. Le mostró a los lugares donde podía ir y a los que no. El castillo era mas grandes de lo que Shizuka pensaba y otra vez supo que lo mejor era quedarse en su habitación a que perderse y terminar bajo la mirada asqueada de esa gente. Volvieron al cuarto una vez finalizado el recorrido, luego de que ella maquinara cierta pregunta en su mente con bastante duda. ¿Era correcto preguntar? ¿O esa era una razón por la cual Byakuya podría lastimarla?.

Se sentó en la silla, frente al tocador, para que Yoruichi le desarmara la larga trenza.

-Esas personas que estaban abajo...-dijo ladeando la cabeza-¿pueden hacerme daño?.

El reflejo de la mujer en el espejo la miro a los ojos.

-Esas no eran personas, cariño.

Shizuka se extremecio.

-¿Como que no son personas?-jadeo. La mujer tomo el peine y empezó a desenredad el largo pelo de la chica. Shizuka la observo esperando una respuesta, temblando de vez en cuando. Si el resto no eran personas, entonces... ella tampoco.

-La única humana aquí eres tu, chiquita-respondió Yoruichi con un tono suave.

Shizuka se paralizo.

_¿La única? _

Y Byakuya... _¡¿Byakuya que era!? _

_-_¿Que eres tu... entonces?-sin duda alguna, ellas ahora estaban solas dentro del cuarto, con sus largos dedos serca de sus ojos.

Yoruichi sonrió.

-Soy lo que los humanos llamarían una... _como hombre-_Shizuka brinco en su asiento cuando la mano de la mujer roso su cuello.-pero tranquila cariño. Solo como _hombres._-Aclaro, al ver el pánico en el pálido rostro de la niña-Si no, Byakuya no te hubiera dejado a mi cuidado. Sabe que yo nunca te haría daño. Las mujeres son como..._mi debilidad._ Las adoro.-su voz se endulzo.

Y Shizuka entendí lo que decía. Simple: se comía a los hombres y amaba a las mujeres. Y se sentía mas asustada.

Yoruichi soltó una angelical sonrisa.

-Tranquila cielo, eres muy pequeña para mi. Me gustan las mujeres mas maduras. Aunque eres muy bonita.

Shizuka mas relejada, frunció en el ceño.

-No es cierto.

La mujer arqueo una ceja.

-¿Que no es cierto?-ironizo. La muchacha se cruzo de brazos, mas ofendida por la insistencia. Sentia que era una total y pura mentira.

-Mírame-exigió- Tengo el cabello negro lo mas común del mundo. Los ojos también negros, no tengo linda boca-hizo una mueca-aunque pueda que tenga el labio inferior mas relleno. ¡Detesto la forma de mis mejillas y mi cuerpo! ¡Mira mi cuerpo! Tengo 18 años y hay mas niñas que son mucho mas dotadas.. No tengo demasiada cadera y mis piernas son muy delgadas.

-¡Para! ¡Detente!-Shizuka guardo silencio inmediatamente, pues temía que no obedecer a Yoruichi pudiera enfadarla también a ella. Era impresionante como el peligro podía estar incluso detrás de la cortina de baño.-¡Deja de decir tonterías, niña! ¡Tu cabellos es precioso! Y tienes ojos negros no tiene nada de malo, aparte, la forma de tus ojos es preciosa, y tienes las pestañas bien negras y largas, le dan personalidad a tu mirada. Tienes una cara hermosa, si no te gusta es porque realmente no ves lo que yo y los demás vemos. Siempre cada uno tiende a criticarse, pero no sabe que verdadera tentación es para los demás.

-Si fuera una tentación, Byakuya se hubiera fijado en mi antes.

Yoruichi ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-¿Huh?

Suspiro. Aquella etapa de su vida, donde había sido ignorada como un rabanito en medio de una bandeja de comida rápida preferiría callarla y omitirla. Se sentía patética al recordarlo como había hecho para observar a Byakuya solo un rato al día. Por supuesto, que el otro lado de la historia estaba en como él había pasado de ella durante toda la secundaria.

-Byakuya iba a mi colegio. El me gustaba.-admitió la joven.

-Oh..

Yoruichi le hizo un recogido simple y la hizo pararse para quitarle el vestido.

-De todas formas, si el amo no te miro, no tiene nada que ver contigo-Le dijo mientras sacaba otro vestido, de aspecto mas formal del almario- no eres demasiado delgada Shizuka. Eres flaca, si, pero tampoco a la exageración.

-No intentes animarme.

Shizuka bajo la cabeza y espero que la mujer llegara hasta ella con el otro vestido.

-Oh, corazón .. –Yoruichi le levanto la cabeza con la mano- si él no ve lo hermosa que eres, es porque no te merece. Es mi amo si,-agrego al ver la mirada incrédula de la niña-pero siguen siendo un hombre. Los hombres no valoran a las mujeres.

Tal vez entonces tenia una amiga en ese horrible lugar, pensó, al ver la sonrisa sincera de Yoruichi.

* * *

Shizuka se mantuvo sumergida en el agua del baño hasta que esta empezó a enfriarse. Miraba el borde de la bañadera sin motivo alguno, en realidad su mente estaba en otro sitio. Estaba en su casa, con sus padre y sus hermanos. Ellos debía de estar muy preocupados por ella y la angustiaba no poder darles una señal de que por lo menos estaba viva y sana. Seguro pensaban que había sido capturada por una red de prostitución o que había sido violada y asesinada. Jamas podrían encontrarla, estaba segura de eso, permanecería en aquel tiempo sin ser vista ni asistida por nadie. Quedaría como la historia de Madeline, la niñita desaparecida en Portugar, o Sofia, otra niña desaparecida en Argentina. Ambas no dejaron rastro. De ellas no había quedado rastros alguno.

Yoruichi abrió la puerta del baño.

-Cielo, vas a arrugarte si siguen mas tiempo allí.

Shizuka no dijo nada, se irguió y se envolvió en una bata, bastante ausente. No tenia muchas gana de salir, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. En ese lugar, siempre prefería obedecer que seguir sus propias ideas.

La mujer le seco el cabello con una toalla, y luego se lo dejo suelto para que se secara.

-mmm..-dijo-¡ Iré a buscar las nuevas cintas que compre para ti!

-¿Que compraste?-repitió la niña.

-Si. Cintas para el cabello. Compre de todos los colores, con puntillas, con encajes.

Shizuka asintió bastante sorprendida por el gesto. Yoruichi hablaba de ello como si le hubiera comprado un conjunto nuevo a su hija y sin mas, salio para ir a buscarlas. La chica se quedo sentada frente al tocador de baño.

_Increíble__, _pensó sin ánimos, _tengo dos tocadores, cuando antes no tenia ninguno. _

Se levanto de la silla después de unos segundos. Durante esos últimos dos días se sentía muy desanimada. Por fin había caído en la cuenta de que no iba a regresar, los momentos de soledad, como ese en la tina, le había hecho entender mas la gravedad del asunto. Estaba presa allí con un motón de criaturas que quien sabe que eran. Camino hasta el cuarto atravesando las puertas, estaba descalza pero no le daba frió en los pies debido a las gruesas alfombras. Se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Siempre mantenía las cortinas lo mas abiertas posibles, ya que ese cuarto era demasiado sombrío como para aumentar la oscuridad, por las noches no sabia que hacer pues le aterraba ver la oscuridad inminente del bosque, pero tampoco le gustaba quedarse completamente a oscuras. Pensaba que iba a ser atacado por la ventana por algún espectro, pero luego recordaba que el verdadero peligro podía entrar por la puerta.

El cielo estaba nublado. Como todos los otros días, nunca había visto salir el sol en los 12 días que había pasado allí.

Suspiro...

Alguien se aclaro la garganta en ese preciso momento. Una garganta demasiado masculina como para que fuera Yoruichi. Shizuka giro la cabeza, asustada y no se tranquilizo al verlo a él allí ¿Como diantres había entrado sin escucharlo? ¡Ah, claro! Ya había entrado así de silencioso la primera vez que lo había visto allí después de despertar en aquel cuarto.

Byakuya volvió a mirarla de aquella manera, como si buscara algo dentro de ella.

-¿No te preocupa resfriarte?-pregunto con suavidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza apartando la mirada de él. Escucho los pasos del muchacho avanzando lentamente, no sabia que decirle, ni porque estaba allí y si bien quería saberlo, no se atrevía a preguntar. Era así de simple cada vez que estaba en el mismo cuarto con Byakuya, durante las cenas, él no solía hablarle y ella menos, pero si había una pregunta de por medio, contestaba con lo justo y necesario, para volver a sumergirse en el silencio, su única protección.

-¿Donde fue Yoruichi?

-A buscar cintas-contesto automáticamente inexpresiva.

Byakuya se paro a un costado, a dos metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Ella levanto los ojos, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Que si me sucede algo?-era broma, ¿cierto? ¿como podía preguntar eso?. Por supuesto que le pasaba algo, ¡Le sucedía de todo!.

Byakuya entrecerró los ojos ante la mirada acusadora de la chica.

-Me secuestraste, no tengo ni idea de porque, me obligaste a casarme contigo, amenazándome con violarme y por si fuera poco me entero de que soy la única humana aquí -dijo olvidándose de que tal vez, delante de él, era mejor estar callada. Pero la pequeña mención de los problemas la altero completamente, ya había pasado demasiados días guardando silencio por las cosas que ocurrían- ¿Eh?, ¿Como es eso? ¡Ah! ¡Y me olvidaba que ya no estamos en el año 2010!

La voz molesta de Byakuya se endureció, molesta.

-Baja tu tono de voz querida, lastimas mis delicados oídos.

-¡No!-Shizuka se paro de un salto. Respiro agitada, enfurecida. Ella no era un juguetito con el que se podía hacer lo que él deseaba, la repentina valentía no iba a durarle mucho, así que se apresuro a hablar .-¡ Estoy cansada! ¡ Quiero ir a mi casa! ¡Mis padres deben estar preocupados! ¡¿Sabes lo que debe pensar mi hermanita de 5 años?!, ¡Y ni siquiera te dignas a explicarme algo! ¡Eres un...!

-¡SILENCIO!

De pronto Byakuya había dejado parecer amable. Shizuka callo de inmediato, como si hubiese recibió una descarga eléctrica. Los ojos violáceos del joven volvían a adquirir ese brillo rojizo.

-¡Tu no tienes que decirme a mi que es lo tengo que hacer!-le gruño-¡me importa una mierda lo que piensen tus padres! ¡Tengo cosas mas importantes en la que pensar! ¡ Así que cierra tu maldita boca, niña estúpida!

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lagrimas y él hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si el llanto le causara mas furia. Durante unos breves segundos se miraron a los ojos, ella pensando en la forma de escapar si él intentara lastimarla y él tratando de no perderlos estribos mas del necesario.

-Solo dime porque... .

-¡No voy a perder el tiempo contigo!

Y de un empujón la tumbo a la cama. Shizuka dio un respingo por el rápido movimiento y la bata se le desacomodo un poco, dejando ver parte de su pecho y la mayoría de sus pierdas desnudas. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de ella y de cuando dejaba ver al chico, pues lo peor estaba por venir y Byakuya estuvo en un segundo sobre ella.

Shizuka gimió de terror.

-¿Q-que vas a h-hacer?-tartamudeo. En realidad lo sabia y él ya se lo había advertido.

-¿Que crees que voy hacer?-Byakuya le desato la bata de un movimiento rápido y se apretó contra ella. Llevo la boca al cuello de la chica y mordió, beso y succiono, mientras sus manos de deslizaban por sus piernas desnudas y temblorosas. Shizuka se agito asustada. El era como una mole de roca sobre ella, no podía quitárselo de encima, aunque lo empujara con todas sus fuerza. ¡Y quien creería que alguna vez pensaría quitárselo de encima, a su eterno amor platónico. Aquello no le gustaba, cada toque de sus manos, la volvía loca, la desquiciaba. Eso no era real y la furia con la que la intentaba violarla la asustaba, pero también le provocaba un sentimiento distinto al del miedo. Era un golpe directo en su ya muy mal herido corazón ¿Él podía ser tan malvado, tan diferente a lo que había creído? ¿Era capaz de herirla de esa forma, cuando ella aun lo amaba?

No podía soportarlo.

Byakuya había sido algo muy presente en su vida durante 4 años, por lo menos. Y lo seguía siendo, le había dolido saber que había desaparecido, y ahora le dolía que la intentara violarla. Pero el roce de su piel, era algo mas allá de lo inexplicable, no le causaba placer, ni mucho menos. El no era amable con ella y cuando apretaba, mordía la lastimaba, pero le recordaba lo que había sido para ella algunas vez. _Ese amor imposible... Como sentimientos encontrados que causaban daño en su piel y en el alma. _

Repentinamente, Byakuya se alejo de ella. Gruño y golpeo la puerta con los puños. ¿Como había llegado allí tan rápido?

-¡Maldita sea Shizuka!-grito-¡Maldita sea!- Ella se tapo rápidamente con la bata, temblando de los pies a la cabeza. No tenia idea de lo que había sucedido, ni de porque se había alejado se ella, pero le aliviaba el nudo en el pecho-¡No me causas nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!-la chica lo miro sin saber que decir, mientras sus palabras iba como unas dagas en el corazón. Fue mas horrible de lo que podía decirlo. Él no la violo simplemente porque no era alguien deseable. Se encogió mas aun cuando él le dio un ultimo golpe a la pared. Byakuya apoyo la cabeza en la puerta. -¡No tienes sabor a nada! ¡Eres completamente _insulsa_!- Entonces se volteo a verla y sus ojos se clavaron en ella.-¡Ni un poco sensual! ¿Es que nunca en tu vida sedujiste a un hombre?.

La ofensa no solo le lastimaba su orgullo, hubiera preferido mil veces que se lo dijera otro en vez de él. Sabia que no era perfecta y era verdad, nunca había seducido aun hombre porque no lo había necesitado, pero entendió lo que él quería decir. Ella tenia 18 años y seguía siendo inocente, como una niña, no sabia como atraer a los hombres. Su cuerpo no era perfecto, pero ese no era el problema, ella era virgen y nunca había tenido novio. Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

Y la chispa de la comprensión brillo.

_Siempre había guardado ese primer beso para alguien especial. _

_Para él. _

Se sentía una estúpida, una tarada que nunca había debutado de ninguna manera posible y que ni siquiera tenia idea de como hacerlo. _Se sentía avergonzada. _

Se sentía una retrasada. Todos las chicas que conocía ya habían tenido novios y seguramente ya no eran vírgenes ¡Y ni hablar del primer beso!. Incluso Senna lo había dado a los 14 años.

_¡¿Y por que?! _

Sabia que había gente que le gustaba de ella. Algunos chicos le habían pedido salir.

¿Y por que?

Por él, todo por él.


End file.
